


Hutch's Hands

by acmabry



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acmabry/pseuds/acmabry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion drabble to Starsky's Hands based on "Coffin for Starsky". Hutch holds into Starsky, who is fighting for his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hutch's Hands

Hutch held the head of his partner gently in his hands. A head that was weak and burning with fever, but alive. Hutch had moved heaven, hell, and earth these past twenty four hours looking for an antidote. Not knowing if he would succeed – just knowing that he had to find this for his partner, his friend, this person closer than a brother. 

Hutch held the head of his partner gently in his hands. He had held Starsky in the alley as he cried out in pain, held him tighter and tighter, wanting to take the pain away. He remembered Starsky following him to the roof and killing Bellamy. Did Hutch realize that Starsky did this so that Hutch would live for them both? Theirs was a shared life force, bound together by love, tied together by trust, inseparable even in death. 

Hutch held the head of his partner gently in his hands. He looked into those blue eyes that were the windows to Starsky’s soul. Windows that could have been shuttered for all time, but were open. Hutch could see Starsky looking at him with love and trust, pushing past the pain of the poison.

Hutch held the head of his partner gently in his hands. The doctors and nurses hurriedly working to find the cure that would keep him alive. He let Starsky know that he was there now and would take care of him, would keep him safe, would not leave him.

Hutch held the head of his partner gently in his hands. It was over, the poison gone, Starsky would live. Again, they had beaten the odds, again they had won the battle of life over death, and again they were together. Hutch looked at Starsky, thanking God for this wonderful gift of life and friendship known as Starsky.  
Hutch held the head of his partner gently in his hands… and smiled.


End file.
